wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World (video)/Gallery
Prologue SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sydney SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga SATW-SydneyBarcarollePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping SATW-SydneyBarcarollePrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarole" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags SydneyBarcarolle3.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga and the Wiggly Dancers New Pet Goldfish-Prologue.jpg|Murray Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle the Goldfish SATW-GoldfishPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew SATW-GoldfishPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish Goldfish.jpg|"Goldfish" TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" (Wiggly Animation) London LondonBridge-SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" LondonTown-Prologue.jpg|Greg LondonTown-Prologue2.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword SATW-LondonTownPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London LondonTown.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dressing up in London style TheWigglesatBigBen.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in front of Big Ben HydePark.jpg|Captain at Hyde Park BigBen.jpg|Big Ben BuckinghamPalace.jpg|Captain at Buckingham Palace RiverThames.jpg|River Thames LondonBridge.jpg|Captain pointing to London Bridge Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff doing a Greek dance SATW-AgapmetinAthena(WeLoveAthens)Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about Greece SATW-AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)2.jpg|Caterina, Lucy, Elefterious, Ben and Alfonso AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Murray playing bouzouki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinAthens,Greece.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in Athens, Greece Wavy Walk TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|Anthony TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue3.jpg|Wags the Dog TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue4.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" SATW-TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|The pirate crew in the ship's deck TheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" SailingAroundtheWorld-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" (Wiggly Animation) (See Deleted Live-Action Version Here) Sicily Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" SATW-Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWantToGo).jpg|A scene from "Sicily (I Want to Go)" Mopping MopMop-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the crew to mop MopMop-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew moping MopMop.jpg|"Mop Mop" CaptainFeathersword,WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and photographer Paul James TheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" (Wiggly Animation) OfficerBeaples-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Exercise ElbowtoElbow-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinElbowtoElbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise TheFriendlyPirateCrewinElbowtoElbow.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregPlayingDrums2.jpg|Greg playing drums San Francisco SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele SanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|The pirates dancing to "San Francisco Trolley Cart" SanFranciscoTrolleyCart2.jpg|The Wiggles and friends (minus Captain Feathersword) SanFranciscoTrolleyCart3.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Fly Through The Sky" Mexico HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|"We're hungry!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereWeGoMexicoCity!2.jpg|Jeff and Murray HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!4.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina Barrel Polka TheBarrelPolka-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" RollOuttheBarrel(TheBarrelPolka)-Prologue2.jpg|Elefterios holding Red Maton acoustic guitar TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"Roll Out the Barrell (The Root Beer Polka)" TheBarrelPolka2.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Murray singing Epilogue & End Credits SailingAroundtheWorldClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits Deleted Scenes SailingAroundtheWorld-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about looking for food SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Deleted Song: "Sailing Around the World" (Live-Action Version) (Located in the episode: "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea") SailingAroundtheWorld2.jpg|Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld3.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew SailingAroundtheWorld4.jpg|Caterina, Ben & Lucy SailingAroundtheWorld5.jpg|Ben & Caterina SailingAroundtheWorld6.jpg|Alfonso & Elefeterios playing their pan guitars CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|''"On the Goodship Feathersword."'' Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCanBeCooler)-Prologue.jpg|Murray holding ukulele and Greg in deleted scene Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCanBeCooler)-Prologue2.jpg|"I think I hear Captain Feathersword sneezing." SailingAroundtheWorld-DeletedScene2.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword and his crew hugging Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler.png|Deleted Song: "Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" (Located in the episode: "Wiggly Friends") Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Jeff sleeping and Murray waking him up ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about Pennsylvania ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue3.jpg|Greg holding concertina ThePennsylvaniaPolka-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Ben suggesting to go to Pennsylvania ThePennsylvaniaPolka-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword & Alfonso in a deleted scene from "The Pennsylvania Polka" ThePennsylvaniaPolka.jpg|Deleted Song: "The Pennsylvania Polka" ThePennsylvaniaPolka2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers clapping ThePennsylvaniaPolka3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Pennsylvania-SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Pennsylvania Brisbane-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Greg & Anthony Brisbane-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about Brisbane Brisbane.jpg|Deleted Song: "Brisbane" Brisbane2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the beach of Brisbane Brisbane3.jpg|Captain Feathersword seeing sunset SailingAroundtheWorld-DeletedScene.jpg|Deleted Epilogue: Captain Feathersword getting splashed Bonus Features PostcardfromMexico.jpg|The Miguel Family, Ben and Caterina in bonus clip Promo Pictures Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Hula, Hula, Hula, Nothing Could Be Cooler" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries